Kick Magic
by X.CharlieRip.X
Summary: Kim's not normal so when things get steamed up it's up to Jack to stop her and step in but who knew they would fall for eachover when it happend.
1. Adoptive Parents and Old Friends!

**A/N: OK NEW story and sorry if it's a bit Harry Potter-ish, But...**

**Chapter 1**

**No P.O.V**

Mr and Mrs Crawford were boring, normal people. Mr Crawford was a scrawny, bald man with freckles and a moustache were as Mrs Crawford was a large, short haired, bad tempered woman. They had an adoptive child called Kim and I should warn you she is far from normal which is why they hated her so much.

The Crawfords would not tolerate anything abnormal or out of the ordinary.

Rose was a young, scrawny blonde girl with deep brown eyes. On her 14th Birthday she woke up to a big, loud thumping on the wall. She had guessed the source of the noise was Mrs Crawford trying to sit on the couch but making it slide back and hit the wall because she was too heavy.

She got out of her bed and got dressed into an orange hoody over the top of a blue vest top with a black space print skirt and finally she finished by pulling on her blue and yellow converse. She quickly brushed her hair and then brushed her teeth and went into the kitchen to start and make the breakfast.

"HURRY UP!" yelled Mrs Crawford, "Honestly, we take you in and cloth you and feed you and you can't even make breakfast for us in the morning. It's disgraceful and disrespectful!"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be disrespectful" Kim apologised in an obvious fake voice.

"Well, I wouldn't expect anything special considering your parents horrible behaviour!" Snorted Mrs Crawford. But those words and that sentence had crossed the line. Kim was so angry I'm sure her face was red with rage. She dropped her head and the Crawfords smiled because they thought she was going to cry but they were wrong.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS LIKE THAT!" Kim roared and without thinking she yelled a word that suddenly game to mind. "ALAHENTO!".

The Crawfords looked confused as the why she yelled that odd word but soon realised what she was doing. A storm had started outside and a hurricane was in the house making papers and books and other dis-guarded things fly around the house. Black clouds and Lightning were swirling above her head and her eyes were glowing red but before she could set the storm to attack the Crawfords...

**Kim P.O.V**

Someone burst in through the door. A boy about my age with Brown hair and hazel eyes and a taller man that looked just like him. The older man boomed "ALAHENTO, CASTAU!" and almost immediately the storm vanished and my eyes returned to their normal colour and I began to cry.

The young boy came over to me and told me..."It's ok, no need to cry". He wasn't getting through to me.

"I'm Jack and you are...?" He asked,

"Kim, Kim Crawford" I mumbled back at him. When I looked up at him he looked sort of shocked and sort of happy.

"KIM CRAWFORD!" He yelled causing me to jump a little, "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE WE WERE KIDS! Do you not remember me?" I shook my head and he looked a bit sad. The older man came up to me.

"Hello Kim" He said, "I'm a friend so don't worry; well actually I was a friend of your parents. When they passed away we had to give you to the _humans_" he said emphasising the word Humans. I was currently thinking about what he ment by the term 'humans'. I looked over at my adoptive parents and saw they were passed out on the floor.

"I get that you're here to protect me but why and how did I know that weird storm word?" I asked him,

The young boy Jack, answered this time, "You're a special person... in a way, I guess you could say you're... one in a million." He paused. "As for the word ALAHENTO... let me ask you something..." He said, "Can you do strange and unexplainable things that normal people think is weird?" I nodded and he smiled. A little while after talking they took me to a tree house which confused me but I still followed them. Jack pushed a green button and out of nowhere a door appeared in front of us. I once again followed and somehow ended up in a large circular room surrounded by doors. The older man handed me a list and it read...

**What you need to be a good witch:**

A wand – Entago's Wand Shop,

Hippogriff or animal of your choice – Percy's Pet Palace,

Broom – Burney's Brooms,

Magic Money – Budge's Bank,

Treat Yourself – Jestain Joke Shop.

So I went off with Jack and the older man to go buy my stuff...


	2. Pets, Girlfriends and a family business!

**Chapter 2**

**Kim P.O.V**

"First I need a wand" I told Jack and the man. They led me to the wand shop which was through a navy blue door in the circular room.

"I'll be off, Jack you can help her with the rest of her stuff" The older man said winking at Jack and then taking off. The first thing she noticed about the shop was it was brightly painted and there was an old man at the till.

"Hello, I'm guessing you young lady are in need of your first wand?" The old man asked nicely. I nodded and he clicked his fingers and a green box appeared before him. He opened it to reveal a long wand, Dark green in colour with a crystal rose handle and all together it was just beautiful. I took the wand out of the box as the old man told me; I pointed the wand towards an empty vase and thought about what I wanted to happen to it. I concentrated and a pretty white lily gave blooming out of the vase. Jack paid for it and said I could pay him back later after the bank.

Next on the list was a magical creature.

"It says I need a Hippogriff or magical creature" I told Jack.

"Actually, each list is specialist for the witch or wizard it's given to, like how I have a pet Griffin and no one else has one. No one can have the same creature you pick" Jack explained. He took me to Percy's Pet palace and a girl around our age was behind the till. She saw Jack and perked up.

"Hi Jackie" She said "Who's this?" You could obviously hear the disgust in her voice.

"This is my _friend_ Kim" Jack explained, the girl behind the till murmured something like "oh, she better just be a friend". Jack told the girl that I needed a Hippogriff and she let me into a weird stable and in the corner was a little Hippogriff. The girl told me to go and bond with it.

I went towards it and looked at it properly and it was amazing.

It had a horse's body and legs but they were covered in grey/Silver feathers, it also had an eagle head, wings, and feet.

It cowered back into the corner more, it was only a baby, and it must be terrified. I sat down in the stable trying to show it that I didn't want to hurt it. It slowly approached me and bowed its head. I reached my hand out slowly and stroked it. It then came closer and led in front of me. Correction he, _he_ lay in front of me.

The girl outside was flirting with Jack when she turned to me and said, "He's yours and don't worry, he's free". Once we left the shop with my Hippogriff he glowed brightly and turned into a little keychain. Jack explained that it does that so you don't have to lug a huge pet around with you everywhere. I then asked Jack what I should call him and he just shrugged. I remembered the way he looked and decided to name him 'Tim' short for Timid.

We were about to go to the broom shop but before we did I asked Jack,

"Was that girl back there your girlfriend or something?"

"What? NO! She thinks she is but she's not, she just likes me a lot but she's really annoying. Plus I have another girl on my mind and it's definitely not her." He explained. I then went and got my broom and then we headed to the bank and I got some money and paid him back.

"Last thing says treat yourself to the Jestain Joke Shop" I said excitedly.

"That's a family business shop" Jack informed me...


	3. Offers, Human School and Gasps!

**Chapter 3 **

**Kim P.O.V**

I entered the joke shop and loved what I saw. Hundreds of kids all playing with some kind of odd or unusual object. Jack said,

"Ah Home sweet Home, This is my family joke shop we live on the 3rd and 4th floor. Oh and that reminds me my dad said to tell you that you have two living choices. You can stay with the _human_ family or come and live with us?" I thought for a minute before answering.

"I'm flattered but for now I'll stick with what I got; oh and I have a question. I can use magic at home as long as it's not bad right?" Jack nodded "and I can tell your disappointed with my decline so I'll come and visit whenever I can but it might me hard because I go to human school" I told him I had to go so I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran home.

The next day I woke up and got dressed in my stupid school uniform and ran to try and get there on time. But when I got there I was surprised to see Jack stood there in a school uniform surrounded by girls. He finally saw me and pushed through all of the girls to get to me.

"Hi Kim" He said happily.

"Don't Hi Kim me, what the heck are you doing here?" I asked him

"We told you yesterday you have to be watched at all times and dad's too old so I had to do it. I thought you'd be happy that I came here, considering what happened yesterday when you kissed me on the cheek and actually considered staying with my family." He said cheekily. All the girls he ignored were shooting me death glares.

"Fine I'm happy to see you but I need to tell you strictly no magic unless necessary like if there is an accident." I told him.

Later that day I was in my locker when someone pushed me and I fell dropping my books on the floor. I looked up at the boy that pushed me and he laughed. When I eventually picked them all up they did it again, once again sending my books to the floor. But this time I didn't hear laughing I looked up and Jack was screaming at them.

"DUDE SERIOUSLY, LEAVE HER ALONE!" I heard him yell. The boy nodded and quickly ran off. I felt a smile creep across my face. Jack knelt down next to me and helped me pick up my books when I looked around everyone was staring and it's because they're all thinking 'why is he helping the weird girl?'

"You, alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"Thanks, they always do that to me but no one has ever stuck up for me before." I said smiling at him.

"It's ok; It's sort of my job" He said sympathetically.

We just stared at each over until I finally said. "I have to get to class" I gave him a pack on the cheek and everyone gasped. "Thanks, again!" I shouted back at him whilst running to class. I was stuck in my daydreams for the rest of the day...


End file.
